


二零九五年的沙龙

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Summary: *出自缸的采访。*出自海子《尼采，你使我想起悲伤的热带》。*原句见艾伦·金斯堡：“警惕着，你不是在仙境中……”。*出自金斯堡《两个人高高站在阳台上》，于1948年。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	二零九五年的沙龙

“望你体谅。又，吻你万千。”

利亚痛恨读书。他从中学时代起就视那些规定以内的东西如大敌。他无法理解代数与几何，并厌恶十四行诗和了不起的比尔盖茨。诺尔的文化水平相较他的兄弟而言令人欣慰。他乐意阅读，但并不将书本认为是知识的唯一来源。他拜读过凯鲁亚克的《在路上》*，并衷心地赞扬那本小说。

那么，这是个什么他妈的故事？半文盲利亚姆无聊地咬着指甲。他长着浓密棕发的脑袋枕在诺尔大腿上，而玫瑰色的性器安静地挺立在胯间，小腹的肌肤有如苍白的丝绸。诺尔用手指在他尖尖的俊俏的下巴上摩挲。空气中弥漫一股甜腥的气味。诺尔静谧地在他身体上探索，探索年轻男孩利亚姆加利格尔的肉体。窗外近得可怕的火星展现出一种滚烫的橘色，挂在西边的人造大峡谷上空。一整个夏天人们无法入睡，塑料修建的纽约城灯火通明。烟火每晚七点准时绽放，东海岸夜夜狂欢——人们在为伟大的人造月亮“玛格丽特”的成功发射而欢庆。这与加利格尔兄弟无关。诺尔不喜热闹。玛格丽特毫无疑问是本世纪最伟大的发明，它是一枚月球形人造卫星，能监视到全球人类的动向。

他凝望着利亚姆那对嶙峋的肩胛骨，又联想到那把水果刀刺进利亚左侧的小腹，血花吓人地洒在床单上。那感觉其实和用刀捅一个苹果差不了多少。利亚姆如同一颗肉做的苹果，淡黄色的脂肪层隐藏在薄薄的皮肤下。利亚姆趴在他身上专心致志地咬指甲，鼻尖和眼睛下面散落一些零星的雀斑。他的疯狂的眼睛包含情欲和狂暴*。诺尔轻轻地发出一声叹息。

“老天爷，你时常看这些垃圾。”利亚姆惊叹着哗啦啦地翻着那些黄而薄脆的书页。一如既往地，他无知的目光只在“鸡巴”和“梅毒”之类的字眼上停留，“你从中学时代起就这样，天啊，真受不了。”

“温柔点，她经不起这等折腾。你这文盲。”诺尔怒吼，缺少温柔地夺走那本书，“这压根不是个故事。”

利亚无辜地高举双手，“如果我冒犯到你，那我道歉。”

纸质书早已绝迹。共和政府倒台，新革命党人掌权后全面发起文化清洗。一切记述千禧年以前历史的书籍和材料被勒令销毁。伟大的浪漫主义诗篇，赞颂人性和光明的小说，甚至是唱诗班的经文，一律被列为禁书。利亚姆对此毫无反应。他痛恨文学，一如既往。说不定他就是那些将火炬投入书堆里的人之一。不管怎样，他还是想办法通过几个禁书贩子为诺尔保留了一些旧书的绝版纸质印本。其中包括《静静的顿河》《情人》和《格列佛游记》。他冒着风险这么做，和文学的伟大没有一点儿关系。只是因为诺尔，利亚姆爱他。在他们常去的酒馆，利亚姆扯着嗓子唱他日复一日的老掉牙的歌，尽管他年轻得不能再年轻了。他只有十九岁，或二十岁。这无所谓，因为诺尔和其他酒馆顾客永远以十八岁衡量他。他那孩童式的顽劣和过早的对于情色的认识造就了诺尔眼中的雏妓利亚姆加利格尔。他手脚细长，面无血色，性格乖张，诺尔自小就因为最后这点而感到极其头疼。利亚姆拥有一个星星铃鼓，他唱起歌来非常动人。他从始至终未参与过革命，但后来的革命者都知道他在美国的名声，并传唱他的歌曲。但那些歌都出自诺尔笔下这一点却鲜有人知。

“这无所谓。”诺尔咕哝着，神色颓唐，“他们迟早会发现。”利亚姆的头就靠在他的锁骨边。他闻到汗水，精液，和杜松子酒的味道。全部是气味而缺少实体，利亚姆由这些奇妙的气味组成。他孩子气的眼睛是鲜亮的棕色，呆滞地望着电视里播报的场面：东海岸发生暴乱，现已被平息。共计三十二人被捕，均持器械，全部为共和党人。

诺尔抓起遥控器换台，他对政治话题极其敏感。利亚姆毫无羞耻心地格格笑起来，他的笑声如糖浆般甜而嘶哑。诺尔讨厌利亚姆那种女孩气的笑声，刺耳，尖锐，而且总是伴随着不好的事情。

诺尔能感觉到现实中的真相在一点一点消逝。新鲜的乙醚令他和利亚姆都昏昏欲睡，同时又在幻想中看见彼此年轻的面容。猩红热，百日咳，天花等可爱的小毛病交替在他们俩身上发生，但一眨眼他们又清醒过来，健康而强壮。政府对大麻，亚当这类毒品市场的管理日渐严峻，但利亚姆早就习惯了在快感中哭哭啼啼地达到性高潮。他晶莹剔透的内脏一刻也不能忍受那蚁噬般的折磨。这不是仙境，这绝对不是*。利亚姆在一个相当早的年纪学会从自慰和肛交中获得快感。诺尔成为他的第一个情人兼实验对象。他们初尝禁果，披散头发陷入一种酒神的狂喜。他们整日整夜地交媾，用桃子糖浆，盐，蛋清涂满身体表面。利亚姆会偶尔兴致勃勃地要求来一两个深喉以展现他的能耐。他像一条毛茸茸的的小狗，心甘情愿地臣服，但又混合着野孩子的那种怪诞的粗俗。他才十六岁，身体细瘦得像柳树枝条，柔嫩的关节泛着可爱的粉红色。利亚姆热爱曾在巴黎风靡一时的苦艾酒，他最钟爱的是一种名为奈菲特·布兰卡的阿根廷苦酒，这种酒如今成为禁酒令造成的限制贩卖货物之一。国家大力推行一种名为“功能特饮”的健康饮料，但诺尔觉得那像变质的根汁汽水。

“你会被抓进去的，他们查禁书查得可严了，”利亚姆忧心忡忡地看着他的兄长，“可怜的老诺尔。”

“是啊，”诺尔没好气地盯着自己的手掌看，“那时候你就得另外找个男人卖屁股了。但愿他们要你。”

他意识到一个危险的事实：东海岸的沙龙从未因为暴动和革命而中断。利亚姆沉重地翻了个身，他的脊背上也有一些雀斑，细长的脊骨在皮肤下怪异地扭动着，像什么有生命的东西。诺尔的手掌栖息在他的肩上，缓慢地揉着。房间里一片静谧，窗外火星低垂。随着年龄的增长，他们越来越享受这种情人对情人，肉体对肉体，而灵魂破碎的时刻。利亚姆伸出舌头表示要为诺尔做一次完美的口交，并漫天要价。诺尔骂他是个便宜货，但利亚姆身上的确散发出那种强烈的男孩子气的味道，茁壮而粗野，像一头毛绒绒的小兽。他纯真而放荡，毫无顾忌地开怀大笑。诺尔把他留着长头发的脑袋按进床单，从后面又上了他一次。利亚姆享受着被拽头发带来的疼痛，他被迫向后仰头，放浪地呻吟着。利亚姆出了一身冷汗，诺尔会被抓走这个念头席卷了他。他不安地晃动着上半身，但诺尔没有注意到。

他放开了利亚姆的头发。年轻的男孩精疲力竭地栽进床单里，好半天动静全无。他断断续续地哭着，诺尔惊讶地捧住他被眼泪打湿的脸，往后拨开他汗湿的头发。

“我他妈的巴不得你被他们带走，”他将脸埋在诺尔的手心里，“你这蠢货。你就是个大傻逼。”他从记事起的一切记忆与诺尔分享，他第一次哭，第一次接触毒品，甚至第一次做爱都与诺尔有关。利亚姆毫无疑问地恨透了诺尔，他从青春期开始与诺尔决裂。诺尔在十五岁时即投身革命，他在硝烟和战火中成长起来。但利亚姆痛恨战争。他游手好闲，不关心革命。在一次争吵中，利亚姆拿起一把水果刀刺入自己的小腹，随后那把刀扎穿了诺尔的手背。诺尔从那时起足足七年杳无音信，利亚姆打听到他偷渡前往美国。第八年，利亚姆前往美国。他终于意识到，没了诺尔，他就不是利亚姆。那把水果刀上沾着两个人的血，他的和诺尔的。他想方设法与兄长通讯，与此同时冲突在多个党派之间爆发，革命的战火席卷东海岸。诺尔险些被捕入狱。利亚姆在革命党人上台的当晚前往东海岸，沸腾的人群欢呼雀跃。当晚发生了三期惨烈的踩踏事件和一起枪击案。利亚姆险些被疯狂的人群推倒。在那里，他遇见了诺尔。他们棕色的眼睛对视片刻，利亚姆知道那是他。

“我恨你，”利亚姆说，“但是，妈的，我爱你。”他紧紧地抱住诺尔。诺尔感到怀中那具瘦弱的躯体不停颤抖。他收紧手臂，喃喃自语：“无所谓了，他妈的，这一切都无所谓了。什么都不能将我们分开。”

“无所谓，”利亚姆在多年后的夜晚，他们狭小公寓的床上又说了一次，“那都无所谓。”他耸耸肩膀，肩胛骨因此扭动着——他瘦得可怕，“黎明时分你回不来，直到那时我都一个人睡。”*他还有很多想说的话，但他没能说完，诺尔吻住了他。那是一个贞洁的兄弟之间的亲吻，直到利亚姆伸出舌头。

**Author's Note:**

> *出自缸的采访。
> 
> *出自海子《尼采，你使我想起悲伤的热带》。
> 
> *原句见艾伦·金斯堡：“警惕着，你不是在仙境中……”。
> 
> *出自金斯堡《两个人高高站在阳台上》，于1948年。


End file.
